A poem for James Maslow aka James diamond
by graywolf16
Summary: its a poem for james my second favorite from big time rush, so be cool and no cuss words and review, im no good at writing poems so i tried 1 and it turned out ok i guess


****

Chapter 2 of the mash up hope you like this one as well the first one

I run and scream so I run back to my room and try to contact one of the guys and all I get is their answering machine and I got mad so I tried Logan and he finally answered I said "you have to help me im at the hospital and my enemy Freddy is trying to kill me permently so I don't come back to life" so he came over but it was to late, Logan went to my room and the doctor said your to late she died

Logan cried and he grabbed my phone and he contacted his band and Papa roach cause I was really good friends with them especially Jerry and Tobin so they went to go set up my funeral. Time for the funeral.

I see everybody that the guys invited and I am a ghost and I try to talk I can but people cant hear me and cant see me and I float over to Logan and try to touch him but my hand goes right through him and he looked over at Kendall and said "did you just touch me?" and Kendall said "no I did not touch you Logan" although one person did see me.

and it was jerry from papa roach that could see me and he saw me and he tried telling Logan that he saw me sitting next him during my own funeral and he was like "uh she's dead how can she be a ghost that fast" jerry said "then go buy yourself ghost hunter equipment then see if im insane or not " cause I can communicate with your girl and you cant ha-ha Logan got so mad so he took jerry's pair and Logan saw me and he said "why are you still here your dead ?" I said " cuz I want to stay here on earth with the people I love duh and Logan I love you and I don't want you to cheat on me while im dead" trust I wouldn't do that .

So I went to the place where the dead goes and I said "I cant concentrate , cant sleep and cant focus " so I went to God himself and said " look I have a family down there that is missing and this amazing guy down wants me back down there so I can be with him so can I come back to life or not " I told him my wish and he said " ok if that's what you want I said yes and thank you.

So he put me back on earth again, Logan saw me and he was like omg that's my girl back and healthy so he ran over to me and hugged me so tight and my new power is turning into a big , strong, mighty dragon my color is black and red I also have wings that can carry me so I flew to were Freddy Krueger was at look a** im back and im ready to kill you and I killed him I was the hero and Logan was like "you didn't have to do that" and I was like" do I look like Im in a good mood " so he backed off and I went to jerry's house cause he was there and jerry confessed to me that he was still in love with me and so I stayed the night with jerry and Logan thought oh she will be back later and I checked my phone I got one missed call.

Jerry said to me "are you coming to be with me cause your guy made you angry I said yeah jerbear im coming to be with you cause you play guitar and you are so awesome and I love all the Schechter guitars you play it just turns me on. So Logan got very suspicious of to where I was at so he figured I was at jerry's and I was and he saw me I got Busted and I was like ha hi Logan I was just over to tell jerry I was back to life and he just came on to me and he started kissing me. And logan pulled me out with him and said "why are you over here I thought you where at home taking care of stardust "and I was like I was until I got a text from jerry and wanted to see me and you were still in bed when I walked over "

Ok im in the hospital and I wake up it's the next day and the guys had gone home I look out the window and the weather looks crappy and I hear footsteps coming down the hallway I try to get up but I fall back down and I hear claws scraping the walls so I get in the wheelchair and I look in the hall and I said "hello is there anybody here with me?" I get no response but the guy came up from behind me and I try to scream but there is nobody here with me but I turn around and I see Freddy Krueger 


End file.
